


Love is a Journey

by Erine_24



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Cute Kids, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Happy Ending, Husbands, M/M, Married Life, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 05:02:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21293999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erine_24/pseuds/Erine_24
Summary: One year after their wedding, Alec comes home from work to see his husband, but, with him comes a cute little child, full of life and happiness. Their daughter.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 39





	Love is a Journey

**Author's Note:**

> Happy reading! ^^

The new inquisitor of Alicante had just come out of the office, after saying goodbye to his friend Luke. He sighed: this day had been so long… but he was very happy here, in Alicante, because he may have a lot of work, but he was proud of all the things he had been thrown to make it here. Manage to unite all de downworlders and the shadowhunters… Magnus and he had tried their best and had made it. They had shown to the whole world that a union was possible and would finally bring peace and safety. It just needed acceptance, patience, respect, and hope.

He was smiling just thinking about this. All he did, he would’ve never made it without Magnus, his Magnus, his husband for one year today… He never stopped supporting and helping him to reach this high. One year… One year they were living together, married and happy, in a life full of eternal love and softness. How could it pass so fast? For Alec, the day before, they were standing in front of Brother Zachariah, hand in hand… He couldn’t believe it. It’d been one year, one year he never stopped loving Magnus more and more. There wasn’t a better life he could’ve to imagine. And now he just couldn’t wait to see him again. One entire day without him… Was like torture.

But he would’ve to wait a little more. Before coming home, he had to do something. He checked the hour: 6.25.pm, perfect! He would be just in time to get her.

And he was smiling. His life was so perfect… full of happiness and tenderness with the two people he loved the more in the world. He had a family now, a real family.

He was now standing in front of the building, and his heart got warmed when he saw a little redhead coming out and running toward him. The most beautiful and pure little thing he ever met. A real angel, adorable and wonderful. The day they met her… she was shy but bursting with life, and they were just falling in love. And this may only have been a few months, but this little girl was everything to them. They had promised themselves to always love her, raise her, teach her all the beautiful things that life can bring, and to protect her, no matter what’s the cost.

So, on the way back home, she told him all her wonderful day, happily hopping, the biggest smile on her face, with a voice so pure, cute and innocent. And Alec was melting, his heart full of cuteness. And she squeezed with all the strength she had the big hand of his dad with hers, so tiny but so strong, and together they joined their apartment.

______________________________

Magnus just hung up when he heard some little laughs coming from right behind the door. A big smile appeared in his face and he pretended to be surprised when his daughter hurtled in the room, with her regular little smile, and the red and black dress that she loved so much.

“Daddy!” She ran, her arms wide open to the warlock and she jumped to his arms. Right after, Magnus felt his heart filled with eternal joy, while he was deeply looking at the little angel who was staring at him, his eyes full of love.

“Good evening sweetheart!” Magnus was holding her in the air, turning around to make her laugh, with that adorable sound he loved so much, making him smile, before he gently kisses her forehead.

Damn, he loved her so much! When he was looking at her sweet face, this little innocent angel…. He brightened up by an eternal fire, a limitless determination. He was going to make her happy, he had to. He had to never let this smile fade out. He promised himself, he would love her for the rest of his life, no matter what she chose to do, be or say. He would love her, reassure her, be here for her and protect her. Until his last breath. He promised himself to forever make this sparkle in her eyes bright, to always make her happy. Forever.

And for that, he would never be alone. He had a family now, a real family. So his attention turns from his daughter to the love of his life, that was staring at them with eternal, adorable, loving eyes, while standing in the hall, a little pink bag in the hand.

Magnus smiled seeing that, letting a little laugh out. Alec, like that, was so adorable. And the warlock was falling in love, all over again. How was it possible to be so madly in love? How was it possible to love one man so much that you would do anything for them? There wasn’t anything he wouldn’t do for Alexander, and he would do anything not to lose him again. He couldn’t. Being so close to lose him so many times the year before… Had left big scars inside him. And he had promised to never let him put himself in danger again, to do anything so he could be safe, no matter what’s the cost. Alexander had to be happy, happy as he was today.

That, Magnus still couldn’t believe it. Alec was standing right here, and he was making him happy. For one year, he was the source of Alec’s happiness. And that was the most beautiful thing he could ever do. The most beautiful thing he could ever feel. Making the love of his life the happiest man. That was his job, his life, his eternity.

So he looked at him a last time, so gently, while getting closer to him. He kissed him softly, still holding their daughter in his arms, and was making the most of every second of it. His heart was living all over again while his lips were on the shadowhunter’s.

“I want a kiss too!” This little voice so pure and happy brought them back to reality, and the two fathers looked at their daughter with a little laugh and a soft face, before the both of them leave a long kiss on each of her cheeks.

She made a crystalline laugh, smiling, like the happiest little girl ever. After all, she was, surrounded by her two dads that loved her unconditionally, that she loved unconditionally. It was maybe just a few months, but she never felt this happier ever. She was only 5, but she knew one thing: she was going to be the happiest woman, with the best dads ever that loved her so much. She knew that life would always smile at her, because with them, nothing bad could happen to her.

Then, at the same time Magnus was dropping her softly, before asking her what wonderful adventures she had today, the bell rang out, letting Magnus’ best friend come with her usual stunning smile.

“Catarina!!!” The little girl screamed of joy when she saw the witch entering the room, and ran into her arms, so happy to see her again.

She loved her tremendously, and it was the same for the woman, who loved come to take care of her when she could, to pass a good time with this cutie face. And the little girl really got along with her and Madzie, who recently became Catarina’s real daughter. The adoption’s papers took a long time to get ready, but it was finally done. After everything the little witch had been through, she was finally happy and completely safe. And the two little girls were really good friends.

“Hi Magnus, hi Alec!” The woman took the little girl by the hand, talking with the men for a few minutes.

Catarina was Magnus’ best friend. She’s always been there for him, in his good days, like the ones where nothing was alright. She was always trying to understand him, reason with him, convince him, reassure him… She knew the warlock so much, and he knew her so much to. Even after Ragnor’s death, they kept taking care of each other. And, above all, after everything they’d been through, all the moments of Magnus’ life the witch could know… She knew, he had never been this happiest he was with Alec. This shadowhunter was special. He was different. And even if she was suspicious about him at the beginning, she immediately noticed that. And finally see him happy, full of happiness like he was today… Was making her even more glad for him.

So she looked at them with her sweet smile, before taking the red-headed little girl’s stuff, and said to them: “So, I bring her home tomorrow, 4.pm, is that alright?”

"Perfect!" Said Alec, getting closer to his daughter to kiss her one last time.

"Am I leaving?" She looked at Magnus and Alec with her sweet innocent look, while her little eyes were full of a lack of understanding.

"Yeah sweetheart, you remember? But just for one night, don’t worry, okay?"

"But, I don't want to leave you...” A bit of sadness past through her look. She wanted to stay here with her two dads and Catarina. Why did she have to leave? Did they didn’t want to see her anymore? She was asking herself too many questions, but the three adults could quickly see a bright sparkle in her eyes while she was smiling: "Oh! You can come with Catarina and me!"

Magnus and Alec lovingly smiled at their daughter, before the warlock says:

"Aude, sweetheart... Papa and I have something to do, but we're not far, we never are. You can wait one little night? I know you can, you can do everything."

The little Aude pouted a little, but it quickly left to let a little childish laugh.

"So... See you tomorrow then!"

The way and the speed her smile came back was making everyone’s heart-melting. She was so adorable.

So, after a last hug, some last smiles, the two girls left the apartment, hand in the hand, smiling, letting the two men alone in a little but calming silence. Then, as soon as the door closed and the little laugh was getting far, Alec came wrapping his arms around his husband.

"I missed you..." Magnus tightened their embrace, making the most of this instant of silence, placing his face in the hollow of his neck.

"I missed you too pup" The warlock turned over to stare at Alec’s eyes, before intensely kissing him.

"Pup? I thought I told you..." The shadowhunter was stopped by Magnus’ laugh. What a beautiful sound… Feels like heaven. Because Magnus is his heaven.

"Alright alright, darling." The inquisitor made a bright smile, slightly laughing, completely calm, intensely staring at the love of his life. And now he was losing himself on his look, so soft, so beautiful. When Magnus was looking at him, nothing else mattered. Nothing but him. And Alec could lose himself into his eyes for hours. Sometimes, he just stopped talking and started to stare at Magnus with a so profound and full of feelings look. The warlock was beautiful. And he loved him, for all his facets, his qualities, all his flaws, however insignificant it may be in his eyes… He would love him forever.

"Can you believe it?"

"What, that you and I are here, together, husbands for one year today?" Magnus smiled, still holding the shadowhunter: "On the contrary, I completely, perfectly believe it...” His face was getting closer and closer to him as he was speaking. “Cause you and me... It always had been an evidence, right?"

Alec deeply looked at him, and all the unconditional love he was caring to the warlock was written on his face, on the way he was staring at him. Damn it, how was it possible to still and again love him more than he thought?

"I love you, you know that?"

"I think I don't..." A little smile was written on Magnus’ lips when he was saying those words, while he couldn’t get his look away from Alexander’s eyes, who was smiling too.

"Let me tell you one more time..." He got closer enough to Magnus to put his forehead on his, and whispered:

"I love you, Magnus, my love, my everything, my world, the person I love more than anything, more than anyone in the world. The person I would do anything for, the person I'll always love... For the worse and the better. This year by your side… had been the most beautiful I ever lived. And for the rest of my beautiful life by your side, I'll be surrounded by this light and love, stronger than anything, that will never die and that will always give me hope, protection, and happiness. So... my dear loving husband... Is it clear n-"

He didn’t even have the time to finish that Magnus passionately kissed him, holding him tight and holding on to him like he was never gonna let him leave. Because, no, he was never gonna let him leave. He loved him, more than anything or anyone, more than anybody could ever imagine. Alec was his world. His life. His future. His everything. And nothing could ever change that. Not any day would pass without him being fulfilled of love and happiness by his side, and their beautiful little daughter’s.

And all this love, this passion for reach other was felt in their look, their movements, at once so soft and so passionate, while Magnus was slowly making Alec going backward to their room.

They were in love.

But it wasn’t just love.

They were a family.

A real family.

And no matter what could happen.

Nothing could ever change that.

Ever.

"...And I would hide my face in you

and you would hide your face in me

and nobody would see us anymore"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ^^


End file.
